Peace
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Sequal to Hope. Helps if you read Hope, but it's not neccesary. "Yo yogi! Where's boo boo?" I asked. They were a little freaked out by that. "Hi, good morning to you, too!" Sarah called. "Let's play truth or dare. Ron, truth or dare?" "Uh, dare?" ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Peace

Chapter 1

Smooth Beginnings

"Bye, mum!" I exclaimed, trying to get mum to let go of me!

"Be good, and Fred, George, look after you're sister, will you?" She replied, letting go (Finally!)

"Sure thing," Fred started.

"Anything for," George added.

"Our beloved,"

"Mother!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sakes!" Mum huffed. We all boarded the train, waving like mad. Then I went to sit with my friends.

"Yo yogi! Where's boo boo?" I asked. They were a little freaked out by that.

"Hi, good morning to you, too!" Sarah called.

"Let's play truth or dare. Ron, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" He answered, unsure of what to pick.

"Ok, I dare you to, DANCE AROUND THE TRAIN SINGING THE LLAMA SONG!"

"NOOO! NOT THE LLAMA SONG!"

"YES! THE LLAMA SONG!"

"HUZZAH! THE LLAMA SONG!" Harry Exclaimed. Sarah rolled her eyes at us.

"here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck

llama llama  
cheesecake llama  
tablet brick  
potato llama  
llama llama  
mushroom llama  
llama llama  
duck

I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
but I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck

half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck

is THIS how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob  
ankle  
cold  
now my song is getting thin  
i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck" Ron sang, as he danced around the train. People were laughing at him, and we never got to play more, cuz we were too busy laughing! Ron was just red in the face. We got to school, in what seemed like 5 minutes, but wasn't. Then, we go t into the great hall, Michealla was sorted into Gryffifindore, and Dumbles gave his speech. Then we ate. Then we went to bed. Then a plan formed in my head. Then I got woken up by a pillow being thrust at my head.

A/N all credit to the llama song goes to jaik 34 ok?

~Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

Peace

Chapter 2

AHHHHHH! SINKING SHIP!

"What's the problem?" I protested, sitting up.

"The problem is this!" Sarah yelled, holding up a letter. Joyce's letter. The one she sends to her children every week. It gets annoying and uncomfortable sometimes.

"Oh, yeah! The letter! Not my problem!" And I turned back to my side to go to sleep. For a few hours. But then I had to get up again. And go to breakfast.

"BOO!" I yelled, coming up behind Sarah. She screamed. I smirked. Satisfaction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She demanded. I just kept laughing.

"It's fun!"

"YOU-YOU-YOU FREAK!"

"Awww! You're so sweet!" I pretended to wipe away a tear. And I ran off, to sit with the Slytherins. We talked, and laughed, and all that crap. But, then we had double potions with them, so I didn't bother joining my _charming_ Gryffindor friends. The over—reacting, easily scared, horrible comeback maker Gryffindor best friend. But that could change in a heartbeat. And little did I know, this was the beginning of a very LONG fight between us.

A/N Sorry about the slow update! I have no excuses! Well, maybe a few, million, but not going into detail. Except for that I can't wait for the Yule Ball scene in the next story, so I've been checking out prom dresses for the girls online, and for my daddy daughter dance, vote for Victoria's on my profile.

~Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Peace

Chapter 3

Supermassive Black Hole

I had to run to potions, not that I cared if I was late, but still. And, I was 2 minutes early! That's good for me! Go me, go me! I took my seat next to Draco.

"You will be making the Second Chance potion, the instructions, on the board," Snape said in his weird voice. (No offence, wait, yeah TAKE OFFENCE SNAPE! TAKE OFFENCE!) So, first we have to put in shrivelfig roots, ok, now, dragon blood, got that. I finished my potion with no problems. Ok, now it should be a perfect shade of pine green, and it is. I looked over to the next table, where Sarah was struggling to change the colour of her potion, because it turned out lime green.

"Miss Black, because you were caught trying to change the colour of your potion, you will have to taste it, next lesson, and see if it turned out right. Off you go!" He indicated the door, because the bell just rung. We all left, Sarah feeling really scared, I can feel it. Or, maybe I would feel the same way, probably would. The Second Chance potion de-ages you, and if she would've done hers correct, she would just age down to 12, and be changed back by a teacher. But I have no clue how old she will de-age to. Anyway, I had Transfiguration next, we had to change rats into goblets. Advanced, and my rat turned out just to turn gold with little gemstone eyes. Then we had lunch, History of Magic, and Charms. The rest of the week wasn't bad, I mean, I became friends with Parvati and Lavender, and so yeah, and up until the next Tuesday everything was fine, but the next Tuesday was when Sarah had to take the potion.

"Ok, Miss Black will ever so _kindly_ test out her Second Chance potion from last week," Snape drawled. Sarah gulped, and drank the potion. Nothing happened. But that's not my problem.

A/N Yes, I got the title from the Muse song, ALL HAIL MUSE! MUSE IS THE MIGHTY GOD OF MUSICAL TALENT! ALL HAIL MUSE! I'm obsessed with Muse, so yeah, and it kind of fit, a little bit. And, for the next story, if anyone could think of something that rhymes with 'Yule Ball' and has two syllables, and means 'throw down' then I will dedicate the Yule Ball chapter to you! Remember to vote for Victoria's Yule Ball dress on my profile!

~Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Peace

Chapter 4

I do, don't I?

I was walking in the halls, when I saw Lav going towards the bubbler. So, I went over there and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a drink," She replied, like I was crazy.

"No, no. Come here!" And I pulled her towards the soda machine. She got out 1 dollar. "Oh, no! HEY EVERYBODY! I'M THIRSTY!" And a guy came over, and got one for me. "LAVENDER'S THIRSTY, TOO!" And another guy came and got one for her. I smirked, and started to walk away with her.

"Victoria Weasley, I can't believe we were ever best friends. You have all the guys at Hogwarts wrapped around your finger, and you know it. You make me sick," Sarah spat. I smiled.

"Oh, you want a soda? I'M THIRSTY AGAIN!" And Dean walked up and got one, and handed it to me. I shook it up, and opened it over her head. She screamed, and walked away. The bell rang, and me and Lav were stuck in the halls.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall asked,

"Oh, so sorry Professor, my friend and I were just helping some first years find their classes. I hope you don't mind?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it's ok, you'll get there when you get there. And tell your mum thanks for the broach. How did she know I collect cats?"

"Thanks a lot, Professor!" And we walked to class, slowly, and when we got there, I did perfectly, again!


End file.
